Dino Thunder: Recharged
by Sullyranger
Summary: Six years after the defeat of Mesogog, a new ranger restores the Dino rangers powers in order to fight them, a new evil threatens Earth; old friends return as well as the mighty Dragonzord.
1. Recharged

Kira looked around as she walked into the cybercafé for the first time in six years, the last time she had been there was the day after graduation before she flew off to New York and follow her dream which was now a reality. She felt a nudge on her arm and looked over at her boyfriend of three years standing beside her. "Sorry Trent, just a lot of memories coming at me at once." He smiled knowing and took her by the hand and led them over to the bar where Hayley stood with their former teacher and fellow ranger, Tommy Oliver. Hayley smiled and Tommy nodded.

Kira looked at her mentor and friend, wondering why he seemed to be avoiding their gaze, she looked at Hayley who mouthed an 'I'll tell you later' before walking away to take a customer's order. Kira was back in Reefside while she wrote songs for her new album, and she asked Hayley if she could do a few shows at the cyberspace to test her songs as she wrote them, needless to say Hayley was happy to let Kira return to her roots. Today was her first gig and she was nervous because every time she had played at the cyberspace Conner had been there and he had become something of a good luck charm for her at the café.

As if on cue, Conner McKnight came walking through the doors followed by Ethan James, whom Conner had been helping move into his new apartment in the upper part of town. The moment she saw her red and blue clad friends, she ran over to them and the two embraced her in a group hug. Conner smiled at her and walked over to shake hands with Tommy, who smiled at the sight of the former red ranger, and Trent's hands and give Hayley a hug. Kira had kept track of Conner's growing soccer camps, as he became renown all around the country. He was traveling all the time checking on camps or scouting locations for new ones, he currently had over 130 camps set up nationwide.

Ethan stood by Kira catching up on what they'd been doing since the 2005 reunion. Kira kept staring at the old stage she used to perform on, "You'll do great Kira, you always do." Ethan said following her gaze. She smiled at him before she made her way towards the small stage, as people began notice who she was they began to chat and cheer while her two best friends and boyfriend took the table they had always sat at during high school.

Kira was into her third song when there was a loud booming song from outside. Everyone turned to look at the doors, which moments later flew off there their hinges causing people to run and jump out of the way. Kira, having had her powers restored by the Sentinel Knight three years ago, let her instincts take over, she dove over to where the others where and took a defensive stance. However, none of them were expecting what happened next, a green ranger walked through the entrance and faced the five rangers. They all stood there for a minute, no one saying anything as the rest of the patrons cleared out of the café. Finally the green ranger spoke.

"Now we can begin." He said as he pulled something from behind his back. Opening the box, he revealed that it held the four dino gems that were still burnt out. He then held his hand over them and green lightening shot out from his hands, recharging the four gems. He then tossed the box and gems at them, the four men caught their respective gems and shoved them into the silver cuffs on their wrists. "You have your powers once again," the ranger said, "now we can almost fight evenly."

This irritated Conner, who let his natural leader instinct take charge. Flicking his wrist slightly to activate his morpher. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" and as if they had done it every day for the last six years they moved into the familiar pre-morph stance. "Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!"

"White ranger, Dino power!"

With a flash of light the five were once again in the suits they had worn so many times to fight Mesogog's many monsters in. Even as they took defensive stances once again the green ranger merely laughed, he looked down the line of rangers from Ethan on one side down the line lingering on Conner and Kira as one and then on Tommy for a bit longer. Tommy looked the green ranger over for the first time, and found his suit was similar to Trent's except instead of white with black sides it was green with white sides; and the shield on his chest was identical to the Dragon Shield he had worn as the Mighty Morphin' green ranger. The visor on his helmet looked like a cross between Conner's and Kira's, slightly resembling Cam's super samurai visor. And finally his belt had a holster on it, but Tommy couldn't make out the weapon due to the ranger's arm.

Then before any of them knew it, he tossed himself towards them delivering a strong kick to Ethan while simultaneously punching Trent in the chest. He blocked a blow from Conner and caught Kira's thunder-max saber with his gloved hand. He shoved the saber above Kira's head and tore it from her grasp, tossing it at Conner before grabbing Kira by the arm and slinging her into red, blue and white rangers. Tommy took this moment to dive into the fray, attacking the green ranger with every move he knew from his many years of learning martial arts; but no matter what move he threw at him, the green ranger could block or counter him. After a few minutes of going one-on-one, Tommy couldn't help but feel like he had fought this ranger before; this thought left him open, and the green ranger took it by delivering a round house kick to his upper torso.

Tommy hit the floor mentally kicking himself for getting distracted. Struggling to get up with the others as they continued to fight the green ranger, Tommy watched as the ranger lifted Ethan over his head and tossed him out of the front window of the cybercafé before jumping out after him. Conner, Kira, Tommy, and Trent all jumped out of the window after the ranger who was mercilessly pounded the blue Dino ranger's Tricera Shield and starting to make dents in it. Drawing out their own signature weapons the four attacked as one. Tommy's Brachio Staff landed first, followed by Conner's Tyranno staff, then Trent's Drago sword and lastly Kira's Ptera Grips. This rapid succession of hits caused the green ranger to stagger for the first time and allowed Ethan to get up and form the Z-Rex Blaster with the others. The five aimed the blaster at the green ranger, who regained his posture

"Ready?" Kira and Ethan said as one, and Tommy noticed the ranger moving for the weapon o his belt.

"FIRE!" Conner shouted as he pulled the trigger firing a powerful blast from the assembled weapon, however as he did so the green ranger grabbed his own weapon and seemingly without effort deflected the blast with it, causing it to fly into the wall of a nearby building. "No way!" Conner asked dumfounded by the sheer power of their newest enemy.

Tommy however couldn't stop staring at the weapon the green ranger had unveiled, his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the familiar shape and form of the Dragon Dagger in the gloved hand of the green ranger. The ranger seemed to have sensed this as he lowered the blade and spoke to him directly, "That's right Tommy, this is the same Dragon Dagger you once used as a green ranger. I'm rather surprised it took you this long to figure it out, after all, I am wearing the Dragon Shield as well. And it still has the ability to command an old friend of yours." With that he raised the dagger to his helmet and played six notes from Tommy's past that would summon the most powerful zord ever built after Serpentera. Just as he feared, after a few seconds the roar of the Dragonzord could be hear as it rose from the depths of the ocean by Reefside.

"Just to keep things interesting, I've even restored your zords. Call upon them and let us see how they compare to the mighty power of the Dragonzord!" Tommy turned towards the direction the Dragonzord was approaching from, and much to his surprise it was merely walking towards them and not destroying everything in its path. "I have no interest in destroying your city or ruling the world, I only wish to fight you rangers and show you what true power is! Now call upon you zords and let us see who is truly more powerful!" the evil green ranger shouted before jumping to the ceiling of a nearby building much like Tommy had done in his youth

"Dr. O we need the zords!" Ethan said looking at their mentor. Tommy made no move to call the Brachiozord, all he could do was stare at the green mechanical dragon that he had once commanded; Kira lifted her morpher to her helmet and contacted Hayley who send the Brachio without question. Trent had called his own two zords and found they had in fact been restored to full power and began to form the Stego Dinozord while the core members of the team began to form the Thundersuarus Megazord. The two newly formed zords turned to face the Dragonzord, Trent decided to start things off and went in to attack, but the Dragonzord did a 360 and slashed the Stego Dinozord with the drill mounted on its tail.

"Fools! You think that a pathetic attempt like that would work against the Dragonzord?" HAHAHAHAHA!"

Conner was losing his patience with this new ranger, "Alright, I'm getting tired of this. Tyranno drill!" As the Thundersauarus Megazord flew towards the Dragonzord with its drill aimed at its chest the zord jumped straight into the sky dodging the attack and leaving the Stego Dinozord in the path of the spinning drill with no time to react. The attack hit home right in the center of the white ranger's zords chest, causing it to separate back into its individual zords which were now badly damged.

Trent's voice came over the intercom, "Way to go Conner, now you guys are on your own til my zords can be repaired!"

Kira was quick to defend her friend even though it meant yelling at her boyfriend. "Calm down Trent! Conner didn't mean to hit you, how could we now that the Dragonzord was able to move that fast!" Conner looked at the yellow ranger and even though they both had their helmets on she could tell he was giving her a thankful look, he had grown into a much more mature man since he began running the soccer camps. However in the time it took her to see all this in her friend, a new tune of six notes could be heard and the megazord was hit by a barrage of missles fired from the Dragonzord's hands, followed by a direct hit from the Dragonzord's tail drill. This hit was strong enough to knock the rangers from their megazord and back to the ground

Conner looked up to see Tommy battling the green ranger once again and spotted Trent running up to the evenly matched pair to get a surprise hit on the man in green. Just as he reached them Tommy was thrown back so the ranger could face Trent, the white ranger pulled out his Drago Sword and held it in a way that Conner recognized from when he would use his streak slash. Smiling under his helmet Conner knew that this move would land without fail; Trent started towards the green ranger and became a blur. However just before he reached his target, the green ranger turned and held out the Dragon Dagger in front of him, catching Trent's sword and stopping him instantly. If it weren't for his helmet, Conner's jaw would have hit the ground. Then before Trent could react, the green ranger brought his dagger down square on his chest, showering sparks all over the place as Trent fund the ground beside Ethan.

Tommy ran over to the four rangers and helped Ethan and Trent up as Conner helped Kira up while pulling himself off the pavement. The ranger stood before them and laughed maniacally, "You fools will need to do better than that if you wish to defeat me!" he said before he turned and disappeared and a flash of green.

The rangers looked at one another before they turned ad took the tunnel connecting the cyberspace to the Dino Ruins under Tommy's house. They all sat in silence, every one thinking about how they were going to fight this new threat.


	2. Nyromus

The rangers and Hayley walked into Dr. Oliver's lab after the battler with the green ranger. Conner took the seat he always took after a tough battle back during high school, he had done poorly in the fight and was thinking about how he could've done better at certain parts. Ethan and Kira sat on either side of him, both staring silently at the ground while Trent leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Hayley and Tommy stood on the other side of the lab, whispering quietly to each other when footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs leading to Tommy's house.

Katherine 'Kat' Oliver, Tommy's wife of four years, appeared at the foot of the staircase holding a tray with cups of tea on it. Conner, Kira, and Ethan each took a cup and thanked Kat while Trent kindly declined; Tommy wrapped him arm around his wife and kissed her before he and Hayley took their cups. They sat in relative silence for several minutes before Ethan spoke.

"Okay, so a green ranger shows up outta nowhere, gives us back our powers and zords just so he could fight us? I mean he had us on the ropes and then he just left!"

Not two seconds after saying this did the alarms go off. The seven people made their way to the computer screen in order to see the cause; Conner was hoping to get a second shot at the green ranger.

Hayley punched a few keys and a video feed came up on the monitor, however the image was not of the green ranger but of fifteen or so hunched blue figures with white faces and metallic arms. The figures were attacking everything and anyone in their path, as they watched it became apparent that there were three different versions of the creatures based on their hands and the manner in which they attacked. One had five razor sharp fingers like Freddy Kruger on both hands and was clearly in charge, the others had either three razor like fingers or three large jointed fingers and played the role of the brute.

"This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Trent asked sarcastically, earning him an elbow from Kira and a warning look from Tommy. Without another word the five rangers morphed and were on the scene once again. The new arrivals caught the attention of the blue and white figures, they all stopped what they doing and came to stand behind the five fingered leader. It wordlessly raised its hand and pointed at them before all of them charged the rangers. The five took defensive stances before running to meet them halfway, and began fighting. It soon became clear that defeating the creatures was no small task like with tyrannodrones, and each variant of the creatures had its own unique fighting style that the rangers weren't used to. The three sharp fingered ones relied on speed and quick jabs to their opponent, while the flexible fingered ones could take hits and deliver strong punches that knocked the rangers back.

Tommy had engaged the leader of the group and was gaining the advantage, of all the creatures this one was had a fighting style similar to kido. After a few minutes, Tommy managed to land a kick to its chest and send it reeling back, Conner managed to take three down with his staff, Trent defeated two with his Drago sword, while Kira and Ethan double kicked one in the face revealing the wiring under the suits.

"They're cyborgs!" Ethan yelled, just as the nine remaining robots formed into a line. They looked at the scattered rangers and raised their right arms, revealing a small hole in the palm.

"What the…" Conner began but was cut off as he was showered with laser fire from the cyborgs. He let out a cry of pain before dropping to all fours, just barely keeping himself from collapsing. The other rangers began making their way over to him, however Kira was the first to reach him and knelt in order to help him up. As she did this the robots began to lift their left arms, Conner managed to see another small hole on the palm of their arms and was determined to make sure his friends didn't get hit like he had. In one fluid motion he was on his feet between Kira and the mechanical creatures, which fired seconds later. For the second time Conner was hit by a barrage of lasers, only this time it was meant for Kira. The yellow ranger watched as her friend fell to his knees, de-morphing in the process, and then fell face first onto the concrete.

The red ranger was out cold and bleeding from areas where he was hit twice by a laser, she felt her face heat up in anger; she reached down and pulled her blaster out before letting loose a flurry of lasers at the cyborgs. This was an unexpected move that caught the other rangers and the cyborgs off guard, Kira managed to send many reeling backwards and hit one directly in the head, causing it to explode.

The blue robots stumbled a bit, but regained their positions and returned fire. Kira dodged most of the lasers, but one managed to clip her shoulder, and even in her power suit it hurt like hell. _How on earth did Conner take two direct full body hits before passing out? _Kira thought as she winced from the pain in her shoulder. Tommy, Ethan and Trent ran to her and took defensive stances along side her between an unconscious Conner and the cyborgs, who were preparing to fire yet again.

Suddenly, a loud trumpet-like sound filled the air. Tommy groaned as he expected to be hit by green lightening like he had when he was fighting his past ranger forms. However the lightening struck the robotic villains opposite of them instead, causing them to scatter. The green ranger landed in front of the four rangers with his back to them, he didn't hesitate before charging the cyborgs and putting three big slashes into three of them before doing a back flip and landing alongside Tommy.

The rangers stared at man who, just hours ago had been trying to kill them. The green ranger sheathed the Dragon Dagger and faced them, however he found himself face to face Tommy's Brachio Staff.

"What the hell was that?" the black ranger asked, acid practically dripping from his voice. He was beyond pissed, having two battles with different enemies, then one deciding to help them against the newer one; and to top it off: he had chosen to wear WHITE today. The green rangers smacked the staff away before he spoke

"As I told before, I have no interest in harming innocent people or destroying the city, there is no honor in it. I will not side by and watch as these things attack those who cannot protect themselves. The Power Rangers can defend themselves and should prove to be worthy opponents, that is why I fight you." Tommy's shoulders slumped and his jaw would've hit the ground were it not for his helmet, the blue, white and yellow rangers had similar reactions as the green ranger walked over to Conner and checked his pulse.

"He will live, but you must protect him now yellow ranger. The red ranger is to be destroyed by my hand alone and no one else's." While it was definitely the oddest reason to protect someone Kira had ever heard, she wasn't about to let Conner be destroyed by these cybernetic foes of the green ranger. She nodded and pulled her blaster, ready to blast more of the cyborgs if they got too close.

During all this time two blue portals appeared and more cyborgs and a tall man dropped from them, the man made his way over with two cyborg leaders and bowed before the five rangers. Trent gripped his sword, but the green ranger put the back of his hand on his arm.

"Greetings rangers, I am Nyromus. You must forgive my Nyrobots for the destruction they have caused, but 'tis their programming to eliminate anything that is deemed a threat." He chuckled to himself, "which I'm afraid is your planet as a whole. So the only solution is to destroy your world and start anew under your god." He raised his arms as he finished to indicate that he was referring to himself.

"Anyone wanna bet what he's gonna say next?" The green ranger asked sarcastically

"… Kill them"

"Coulda made money on that one." The green ranger said as he and the other rangers pulled out their signature weapons. Nyromus disappeared into another portal and the Nyrobots attacked the instant he was gone, the rangers took their stances and charged. Trent and Ethan formed a strong defense together and managed to destroy a few bots a time while Kira alternated between her Ptera Grips and blaster depending on the distance between her and the closest Nyrobot in order to keep them away from Conner who was still out cold and bleeding slightly.

The true spectacle was Tommy and the green ranger, they moved with a grace that would impress the Spartans of ancient Greece. The two seemed to read the others movements and knew the exact way to compliment their actions and increase the effectiveness of their attack. The green ranger kicked one cyborgs into four others, just as Tommy hit the group with an energy orb. After several minutes of fighting the Nyrobots, Tommy was back to back with his temporary ally as ten of the robots surrounded them.

"And here I thought you wouldn't like to play the hero." The black ranger said with a slight smirk, as his green counterpart delivered another slash to a couple to borgs that had moved too close.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." He said as he took down three more. The two fought silently together as if they had thousands of times before, and after twenty minutes, Trent slashed the head off of the last Nyrobot.

Tommy made his way over to Kira, who had turned Conner over and had his head in her lap. The green ranger stood off to the side with his arms crossed, while Ethan checked out the wiring of the robotic minions and Trent looked at the carnage they had made of the street.

"Come on guys; let's get Conner back to the lab. Kat knows a bit of first aid, so she can patch him up better than we can." Tommy said as he picked Conner's unconscious form and began to walk towards his ATV.

The green ranger caught up to them and socked Tommy right in the stomach, then kicked Ethan in the chest before twisting Kira's arm and flipping her and round house kicking Trent. He picked Conner up and the two vanished in a flash of green mist.

"CONNER!" Kira shouted as she managed to get back on her knees, as Ethan helped Tommy up. Trent watched his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet. Tommy made his way back to Kira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Kira, we can track his dino gem from the lab." Kira sniffed and nodded before getting up. At that moment their communicators beeped.

"Guys," Hayley's voice came through, it was shaking, "I'm trying to track Conner's gem, but…" she paused and took a deep breath, "But its signal has disappeared completely along with the green rangers. We have no way to track his gem,"

Conner finally came to and found himself in a dark room with his hands restrained behind him.

"AH, you awake at last." came the familiar voice of the green ranger. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Conner saw the ranger off to his left. The green ranger withdrew his dagger and cut the restraints on Conner's hands. Confused, the red ranger looked at the green ranger. The ranger pressed a button on the remote in his other hand, and a screen flickered on displaying a man about seven feet tall in a light blue cloak.

"He calls himself Nyromus." The green ranger explained, "He sent those robots out on the city, he believes that he is some sort of god and wants to destroy all modern technology and force mankind to worship him. I helped your friends fight them off and will do so again if need be. However you must lead your team to victory, and therefore must be a stronger fighter and leader." The green ranger walked in front of Conner and stood face to face with him.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to make that possible greenie?" Conner asked with distain. The green ranger didn't falter, but Conner heard him smirk under his helmet

"Your training begins now."


End file.
